


Sunset, Sunrise

by Higuchimon



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: At sunset and at sunrise, they can see one another as they once were.  But every other time, it’s through the eyes of a leopard or the eyes of a falcon.





	Sunset, Sunrise

**Title:** Sunset, Sunrise  
 **Romance:** Kat x Tommy  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing: Power Rangers: A57, 500 words  
 **Notes:** This is an AU that I may write in more detail one day. It would have the loose structure of **Ladyhawke** but only a loose structure.  
 **Summary:** At sunset and at sunrise, they can see one another as they once were. But every other time, it’s through the eyes of a leopard or the eyes of a falcon.

* * *

Kat opened her eyes. She could tell the time right away: almost sunset, only moments away. She shifted so she could sit up, looking around until she saw him. 

There, a short distance away, just as she’d known he would be, perched a fine feathered falcon. He said nothing – falcons could not speak, after all – but he didn’t take his eyes from her for a moment. Nor did she take hers from him. 

Outside, the sun slipped below the horizon. She could feel the change taking place as it did, the prickle of energy along her skin that would become fur in a matter of moments. 

The falcon spread his wings, which grew longer and wider with each moment, feathers fading away, a few dropping to the ground, replaced by muscle and skin. He blinked, once or twice, and then the eyes were no longer the eyes of a bird, but those of a man. 

His wings were no longer wings, but fingers, hands, an arm that reached out to her. She reached at the same moment, even as she could see the sheen of white fur starting to rise up. 

But their hands could not touch, not while the curse held them both in its grip. 

Her eyes shifted, becoming more used to the darkness of night, and focused almost at once on the man who stood there dressed now in his own skin and nothing more. 

She slipped forward, four-footed, her human mind taking a back seat to the white leopard’s need to hunt. 

He would be here when she returned. She didn’t need to be human to know that. 

* * *

Tommy watched as Kat vanished into the surrounding woods, reaching almost absently for the cloak she’d left for him. It drew closer to winter with every day, and with nightfall, he would need it more than she did. 

She’d left food. She always did at night, just like he did in the morning. They couldn’t do very much to take care of one another as long as the curse lasted, but they did what they could. 

He could hear feline screams out in the forest. He didn’t know if it was Kat or not and he wasn’t going to go and look. They’d never been quite able to figure out how much she recognized at night, or how much he did during the day. Some things weren’t worth risking. 

_We have to find a way to break the curse._

They both knew that. They didn’t know how. But if anyone knew the answer, it was the sage rumored to live on the outskirts of the city. The problem would be getting there in one piece and without any of that evil sorceress’s minions finding them. 

He shoveled meat and bread into his mouth, wishing he knew more about what lay ahead of them. If there was any chance whatsoever of seeing Kat as herself, while being himself, for more than a handful of moments at sunrise and sunset. 

**The End**

**Notes:** Kat becomes a white leopard by night, a human by day. Tommy is a falcon by day, a human at night.


End file.
